Seductions of the Dark Alternate Version
by Rainia NyteWolf
Summary: The Alternate Version of Seductions of the Dark. Looks into the past of Vlad and Rainia's relationship and more.You may want to read the other story first.WIP.Also cowritten with Lady Draculea. Discontinued for the time being, sorry :
1. Chapter 1

Authors Notes-Well, with the success of Seductions of the Dark, Lady D and I decided to write an alternate version. It starts off in the past, when Vlad and Rainia first met in the past. It actually has a plot to it and you find out a lot more about Vlad and Rainia. Read and Review and tell us what you think!

-Vlad's Dark Queen and Lady D

Chapter One

Transylvania, 1400's

Prince Vlad Dracula glared at the Lord that was before him, going on about something or another. The Dark Prince was barely paying attention and in truth was bored out of his mind. "Milord?"

Giving a mental sigh, the prince raised a questioning eyebrow. "What now?"

"Do you think it wise to rule with out an heir to take your place?"

Vlad growled, rising to his feet, green eyes narrowed threateningly. "And just what is that supposed to mean?"

The Lord cowered under his gaze and quickly tried to make an excuse to avoid being executed. "The people would be, well, happier knowing you were married, sire."

Raising an eyebrow, Vlad sat back down and motioned for him to continue with a wave of his hand.

"Well sire, they'd feel better knowing that you had someone to take your place if something happened to you," The Lord quickly went on, "that was of your blood and lineage."

A few months later, Vlad was found to be at the dining room table, rubbing his temples. The latest so-called 'woman' had done nothing but giggle since she had gotten there, which had been well over an hour ago. _Good lord, if someone doesn't get her out of my sight soon I just might be forced to kill her myself! _He thought angrily, not noticing that his loyal advisor had approached him.

"Sire?"

_Well, what do you know? God does exist. _Vlad said to himself before looking at his advisor. "Please tell me this will be over soon?"

"You don't like her?"

"What's there to like? For the love of God man, she's done nothing but giggle since she got here. If you don't remove her from my sight immediately..."He left the threat hanging in the air.

Thirty minutes later, a very relieved Vlad threw himself onto his bed and slung an arm over his eyes. God, if he **_ever _**had to put up with someone that annoying again, he would personally kill them and whoever convinced him to have dinner with the girl.

"Your highness?" A rather nervous looking noble poked his head in the room.

"Yes?" Vlad said wearily, not up to talking but knowing that they would talk even if he didn't.

"Might I make a suggestion?"

"What this time?"

"Well, you see Sire, I myself have a daughter-"

"If she's as annoying as the other seven were, forget it." Vlad growled, removing his arm from his eyes and raising his head to look at the man.

"No, no, sire, quite the opposite, I assure you. Rather on the quiet side if you ask me and she tends to be blunt and to the point at times."

"Go on." Vlad said slowly, watching him.

"Shall I bring her over one day, m'lord, so that you might meet her?"

The prince exhaled, looking thoughtful before nodding his consent. "Fine, bring her over."

The man beamed and bowed low. "Of course, milord I shall send for her in the morning." He said before turning to leave.

"Wait."

"Sire?"

"What's her name?" Vlad asked.

"Rainia, your highness."

Vlad nodded slowly, waving his hand to dismiss him. When the other man left, he resumed his earlier position, wondering why in gods name he had agreed to this.

"I only wished you had an escort." Marie fretted as the carriage pulled up to the door.

"Mother, I'll be fine. Now stop worrying so much." Rainia said, trying to keep her calm so as to not yell at her mother.

The elder woman smiled and hugged her daughter tightly. "Of course you will, sweetie. Now do try to make a good impression."

"Yes, mother." Rainia replied, rolling her eyes as she hugged her mother back before exiting to board the carriage.

A servant offered her his hand, and she took it, getting into the carriage with practiced ease and waved to her mother.

"Tell your father to keep an eye on you!" Marie yelled as the carriage departed.

"Good lord, she acts like I'm going to marry him." Rainia mused with a laugh.

"You look wonderful, darling. Simply stunning." Stephan commented, helping his daughter to step out of the carriage.

Rainia smiled slightly before chuckling. "Mother said to give you a message."

"Oh? And what might that be?"

"That you are to keep an eye on me."

The man laughed and shook his head. "That's your mother for you. Come now, I want you to meet the Prince."

Rainia nodded slightly, taking her fathers arm as he led her to where Vlad was waiting. The self-proclaimed Prince of Darkness was staring out a window, watching the servants run around the courtyard.

"Sire?" Stephan questioned, causing the Prince to turn and look at the pair.

Vlad's emerald eyes widened and he blinked. The girl at Stephan's side was there was no other word for it, breathtaking. Dark black hair hung loosely down her back, curling slightly at the ends. Her skin was just the slightest bit tan, more on the pale side. Grey eyes flecked with blue looked back at him curiously, wondering what exactly he was staring at.

"This is my daughter, Rainia, milord."

"Pleasure." Rainia said politely, curtsying before her father could mention something to her about it.

"The pleasure is all mine." Vlad replied, still staring at her.

Stephan coughed slightly and bid a hasty retreat, leaving the two alone.

"Good job of keeping an eye on me, dad." Rainia mumbled under her breath, looking away from Vlad in the direction her father had went. Oh was he going to get it. Realizing Vlad had said something to her she blushed slightly, feeling like an idiot for not paying more attention.

"You look as though you'd rather be anywhere but here at the moment." The prince looked amused.

"To be honest...I sort of do wish I wasn't here. No offense meant to you, milord." Rainia said, averting her gaze once more. _Good lord, he's handsome-WAIT! Where the hell did that come from? I DO NOT have a crush on the Prince of Darkness!_

Vlad snorted, his face blank. "None taken." He said dismissively. "I can't believe that this is the most intelligent conversation I've had in months."

The early morning sun swam brightly from the fiery glob in the sky to dance around the earth and warm the ground from the night's late frost. Water dripped carelessly from the leaves of plants and dotted the petals of flowers like crystal. Birds sang sweetly in the distance and rabbits romped playfully in the woods surrounding the garden.

With her arm looped with Vlad's, Rainia turned her head to study his profile. The sun glinted off his silky hair giving his raven black a glossy sheen. A strong, straight nose, high cheekbones and a soft mouth that could transform into a cruel sneer complimented his handsome face greatly. At the moment he had a thoughtful look upon his face and she wondered what he was thinking about.

Tripping on the hem of her dress, Rainia was brought back to reality as she yelped and nearly fell. Nearly. Vlad's toned arm kept her upright and from falling. Glancing up to once again look at Vlad's face, her face flushed with embarrassment. His face now held amusement and apparently she was caught, literally.

"Are you alright, my lady?" His voice was laced with silent laughter, which only caused Rainia to turn a brighter shade of red.

Rainia closed her eyes and willed her blush away, of course it didn't work, her cheeks were still flushed red and her ears were warm and tingling. Stupid will power. "I'm fine, I… I just tripped." As an after thought she added, "Thank you."

He smiled gently, mirth dancing in his emerald green eyes. He opened his mouth to comment when a hurried voice broke the silence with a yell.

"My lord!"

Vlad's eyes flashed and he clenched his jaw tightly in annoyance. "What is it?" He hissed at the servant panting from exertion.

Rainia winced at his tone and mentally noted _not _to get on his bad side.

The servant gulped and bowed nervously, "Foreign men have arrived and demanded your presence, milord. The say it's of great importance."

Vlad's face was impassive and the servant spoke and he quickly dismissed him. The servant left quickly with a squeak. Turing back towards Rainia, his face softened and he bowed his head in apology.

"I do apologize that our meeting was cut short, my lady. I would care to meet you again when matters weren't so pressing." He took her hand and gently kissed her palm causing Rainia's cheeks to redden once more. Vlad smiled at her reaction, obviously pleased.

Calling a servant over, he told the lady to take Rainia to the carriage that would take her home. And with a spin on his heel and a flap of his jacket he swiftly walked towards the castle his boots clicking on the stone pathway.

Rainia stared out the carriage window, sighing softly. Vlad wasn't the monster everyone had always made him out to be. At least, he wasn't to her anyway. She did like him, though more as a friend at the moment then anything else. Good lord, if her mother found out she had a crush on the prince; Marie would never let her live it down. Groaning silently to herself, she leaned back against her seat and took a deep breath.

_Ok, Rain…looks like we have a dilemma on our hands, don't we? _She mused to herself, glancing out the window in the direction of the castle. Thinking to herself, she nodded, finally deciding on what to do. "Driver?"

"Yes milady?"

"Tell my father when you see him tonight that I wish to meet with the prince again."

The driver blinked, somewhat shocked, but nodded. "Of course, milady."

"So, Rainia, did you have fun?" Marie asked, as she helped her daughter remove the dress she was currently wearing.

"I want to go back tomorrow, if I may." Rainia replied, exhaling in relief as the last strings of her corset were loosened. "Thanks mum."

Marie smiled, removing the corset from her body and tossing it to the servant standing nearby. "You like him, do you?"

"He's…nice, surprisingly." She said, slipping into her nightdress as the servant departed to wash her clothes.

Marie pulled back the covers and Rainia obligingly slid into bed with a relaxed sigh. "Get some rest, love. I'll talk with your father about you going to visit."

Rainia smiled and snuggled under the blankets, turning on her side and falling into an exhausted slumber.

Authors Notes 2- Sorry about how long this took to get up. Not sure when the second chapter will be up. Probably around Christmas, who knows… Anyway, R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes-Good lord, sooo sorry about not updating in forever! Just started writing this chapter last night and was up till 1 am writing it. I've tried to make Vlad a bit more...well...uneasy of his emotions. The wedding will be in chapter 3.Yeah,i know it's going a bit fast but back in those days you know...yeah so, anyrate, enjoy the chappie! R&R

Oh yeah, and btw,I know that most of these quotes used in this story weren't used back then but seeing as I was not alive then and have no idea how they talked, I'm just writing how I wish. Any problems with that, don't read the story! I was greatly inspired by the Evanescence song 'Even in Death' (it's unreleasedeg) and a few other songs. They will be available to download via my website eventually, including the songs for the original SotD.

Chapter Two

Transylvania - 1400's

Prince Vladimir Dracula stood quietly, watching from his bedroom window as the carriage Rainia was in left the castle. He couldn't understand it. Sure, she was beautiful but why on earth was he drawn to the girl?

"Something wrong, milord?" a quiet yet incredibly calm voice asked drawing him from his thoughts.

"Bruno?" He asked, turning slightly so as to look at his old friend. The two had met shortly before he had reclaimed his throne and had been good friends since that day.

"Aye?"

"Why do I feel like this?"

Bruno frowned slightly, almost in thought." Like what?"

Vlad sighed, dropping into a chair." It's difficult to describe. It's almost like I'm just drawn to her and I can't even explain why to anyone, let alone myself."

"You mean the young lass that was 'ere earlier? Lord Stefan's daughter?" Bruno questioned, leaning against the wall and watching his friend.

Vlad nodded, rubbing his temple as he tried to think.

"Maybe you love 'er?" Bruno suggested, shrugging slightly. Vlad looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Bruno... I only just met the girl and you're saying I'm in love with her?"

Bruno chuckled slightly." It's not that unusual you know. If you really don't think you are, then let me ask you something."

Vlad idly motioned for him to continue.

"How do you feel when you are around her?"

Taking a breath, Vlad exhaled slowly before replying:" I feel as if... the world no longer exists and it's just her and I and we are the only ones that matter anymore."

"And when she isn't around? How do you feel then?"

"Almost as if something in me has died," Vlad responded before frowning. "What's wrong with me old friend?"

"Nothing's wrong with you, lad. You're just in love with her."

"I don't like it." Came the instant and slightly annoyed reply of the Dark Prince.

"Honestly, Vlad!" Bruno said, exasperated. "How do you know you don't like it?"

"It's a weakness and I despise having weaknesses."

"Don't look at it like that, Vlad! Love isn't always a weakness. It's also a great strength, one of the greatest anyone can ever have."

"Fine Bruno, what do you think I should do about it?"

"Personally? I think you should ask her to marry you."

Vlad raised an eyebrow, looking at Bruno as though he were insane. "Bruno, honestly, who would want to marry Vlad Tepes?"

"You'd be surprised, actually. You are a prince after all."

"I do like him..."Rainia said, sitting on the edge of her bed."What do you think I should do?" She asked the young servant close to her age who was almost like a sister to her.

Saysha shrugged from where she sat, sewing a rip in one of the many gowns Rainia owned. "Well, I think you should tell your parents how you feel."

"I can picture it now, 'Mum, dad, I have a crush on the Prince'. Honestly, I don't think they'd buy it."

"Well, he is cute."Saysha said, causing Rainia to blush.

"Yes, he is isn't he?" Rainia said, looking up as her grandmother entered the room to see what they were talking about. "Gramma, what do you think of Prince Vlad?"

Her grandmother looked at her for a moment before stating calmly, "He has a nice butt."

Saysha nearly fell out of the chair, trying her best not to start laughing hysterically. Rainia looked scandalized. "Gramma!"

"What? I may be old but I can still look. "Her grandmother replied, patting her on the shoulder as she exited the room.

"I cannot believe she just said that. "Rainia said, staring after her grandmother.

"Somehow I can."Saysha said with a giggle, going back to her sewing.

"Miss, your mum requests to talk with you. She says it's urgent." A young maid said, peeking in the door at Rainia.

With a sigh, Rainia rose and followed the maid downstairs to the parlor where her mother and father sat waiting. "You wanted to see me?"

"Oh! Rainia, sit down. You can go, Bridget. "Her mother said, motioning for her daughter to have a seat across from them.

"If it's about that crystal dish-"Rainia began only to be cut off by her mother.

"What dish?" Marie asked before shaking her head. "No, that's not important at the moment."

"Oh." Rainia grinned sheepishly, before looking expectantly at her parents.

"We received a letter a few moments ago from the Prince." Stefan began, sharing a look with his wife.

"And?"

"Well, Prince Vlad requests your hand...in marriage." Marie finished for her husband.

Rainia looked at her parents, completely startled.

"He wishes to know your answer soon and requested that we ask you and let you make the decision. "Stefan said, watching his daughter calmly.

Rainia bit her lip before sighing. "Alright..."She swallowed hard before continuing. "My answer...is yes."

Author's Notes-YES! Chapter 2 is finally finished! WooHoo!

Millenia - Wish maker - Here's your update! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!

Leah Day-Yeah I know there are a few modern expressions thrown in but that's just so everyone can understand what they are talking about and such. Thanks for the review!


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Notes-Enjoy this chappie and R&R.Reviewer responses at the bottom. Disclaimer is on Chap 1 and 2.

Chapter Three

"Vlad!" Bruno yelled for the second time. The dark prince still didn't stir, and it was slowly starting to annoy him. Leaning over,he yelled right in his ear this time. "VLAD!"

Emerald eyes snapped open and he sat upright in his bed. "Good lord Bruno,trying to scare me to death or something?"

Bruno chuckled at that,shaking his head. "Nay.Just thought you might like to know that you have a visitor."

Raising one black eyebrow,Vlad turned to his long time companion and friend."What in the hell are you talking about Bruno?"

Bruno sighed,wondering exactly how to phrase this. The distraught future-bride of Vlad had shown up less than half an hour ago,demanding to see Vlad.

Vlad looked out the large window that sat a few feet away from his curtained bed, he scowled in annoyance to find that it was still the middle of the night and it was still pouring buckets of water. He turned his attention back to Bruno and didn't lose his scowl even though usually he found Bruno quite amusing when he was this nervous.

"Well? Spit it out." He was growing more and more annoyed by the second. What did it take to get a few decent hours of sleep.

Bruno fidgeted and shifted his weight from his right to left foot- again. Though friend that he is, Vlad was down right terrifying when he was angry, and an angry and tired Vlad was not a good combination. Heads would fly.

Bruno smiled anyways in attempt to lighten the mood, though knowing Vlad he'll probably take the news as amusing. Bruno, in the few times that he had seen Lady Rainia and Vlad together, had noticed how Vlad enjoyed getting her riled up. He had always chuckled at the Prince's antics; he was amazed at how relaxed Vlad was when he was around his future bride.

"It seems that a certain young lady, and might I add, an angry young lady had ridden miles on horseback in the pounding rain to talk to you." Bruno smiled knowingly, he had the impression that Lady Rainia wasn't very happy about some of the arrangements her parents and a certain Prince had taken without consulting her.

And Lady Rainia Baviere was indeed angry. Actually, angry didn't even begin to describe it; she was livid. She practically trembled from fury, though it was probably just from cold. She was drenched after-all; rain does that to a person when unprotected from the element.

She closed her eyes and shivered once again asked herself why she was here, it wasn't exactly Vlad's fault, though it was his fault too, but she could have always yelled at her parents instead and saved herself from most likely getting pneumonia. But then she remembered how she had found out and she trembled even more.She had gone to her father's study in hopes to ask her father if she could visit Vlad the next day when she heard voices coming from the partly open door; it was her parents' voices. Not wanting to intrude and just a tiny bit curious on what they were talking about, she had quietly listened in on the conversation.

-Flashback-

Sneaking quietly through her house, Rainia flinched as a board creaked beneath her foot. Looking around quickly,she breathed a sigh of relief. Noone had heard the sound,thankfully. Slinking quickly, she approached the partially open door of her father's study. Frowning slightly, she leaned in as she heard the voices of her parents talking amongst themselves.

"I really do think we should have at least asked her."Her mother's voice reached her ears first,causing her to frown in thought. What could they possibly be talking about?

"Honestly, Marie! She doesn't need to be asked. She'll do it because we know better than her."

Pulling back slightly, Rainia shot an insulted look at the door. Biting her lip, she leaned back in to listen.

"She's going to be upset,Stefan."

"She'll get over it. At least she likes him."

"I suppose...but honestly,Stefan..."

"Prince Vlad agrees with me."

Rainia nearly growled at that. How dare _they _decide her future without her knowledge?

"Alright. It's late, let's go to bed."

Pulling back, Rainia quickly slunk away into the shadows. Angry eyes watched as her parents walked out of the study and upstairs to thier bedroom. She'd show them, she decided. Turning on her heel, she hurried to the back door. Damn, it was raining again. She shook her head resolutely before rushing out into the driving rain. Racing as fast as she could manage with her heavy skirts and the rain, she entered the stables.

-End Flashback-

She had then quickly saddled her smoky grey mare Breeze and galloped towards Vlad's castle, intent on getting some answers .So that's where she was now, freezing cold with a running nose waiting for Vlad's advisor, Bruno, so wake Vlad so she could get things straight. And she wasn't leaving until she got her answers. Thinking she heard footsteps approaching she made to turn in the direction they were coming from only to be hit by a sneeze attack. After recovering from the sudden attack her nose played on her, Rainia opened her eyes only to see a bemused Vlad leaning against the wall in front of her, a bemused smile tugging at his lips.

"My lady, what brings you here at his hour, and through the rain without a chaperone no less." He raised an eyebrow, knowing exactly what brought her to his castle.

Rainia bristled, giving Vlad the image of a displeased feline. Pieces of black hair made glossy from the rain stuck to her face and her liquid silver eyes held a flame of barely contained anger. Any lesser man would have felt intimidated, but Vlad just smiled coolly at her, anticipating her reaction.

Rainia felt like shivering at the look Vlad was giving her, but mentally scolded herself for even thinking of it at the time, and Vlad current appearance wasn't helping the matter! Clad in knee high boots, black trousers, and a loose white shirt, his long black hair down and mussed from sleep, Vlad was looking positively striking. He looked warm too and how cold she felt at the moment.

He must have known where her thoughts were going because he deftly raised an eyebrow, causing Rainia to blush. She closed her eyes and mentally slapped herself. _Remember why you're here! Not to ogle over him. To demand an explanation! Do it Rainia before you make yourself look even more stupid._

Vlad closed his eyes and sighed before pushing himself upright and walking the few feet to Rainia that distanced them. Her eyes held a slightly startled look to them when he raised his hand and pushed a few strands of wet hair off her cheek, clammy from the freezing rain.

"I wanted to ask you personally, but your parents insisted that arrangement be made beforehand and announced at a later date." Vlad chuckled at the expression Rainia gave him. Her face gave away that she a) didn't fully believe him, and b) wondered why he allowed them to make that arrangement.

Vlad answered the latter, "It wouldn't me much good to contradict my future bride's parents, now would it?" Vlad smiled and traced Rainia's pouting lips with one long finger. "That is, as long as you still want to marry me. It's your choice; I will not force you to do something you do not want to do." His eyes had softened from a hard emerald to a warm jade.

Rainia lowered her eyes. He was offering a way out of this arrangement, but she didn't want out of it. Vlad had been nothing but kind to her and even though he showed a different face to his enemies and those of a lesser position, he had never once uttered an unkind word to her, never had done anything to hurt her personally.

In the time that she had known him she hand grown to love him more and more each day that she was around him. She raised one of her ice cold hands and covered his larger hand that held her cheek and smiled. "I do want to marry you, Vlad; I had just wanted to at least notified or asked about and not have found out like I did."

Vlad hummed, he had an idea of how Rainia had come to find out about the arranged marriage. It was just like Rainia to sneak about and over hear things, one of these days it was going to get her in trouble… if it hadn't already done so. As it was, she was probably going to get in trouble for running away.She seemed to realize this as he was thinking about it. Glancing down at her soaked gown, Rainia mentally groaned. Her mother was going to have a fit and a half when she saw the dress. She didn't want to think what her father would say about her leaving unescorted, on horseback and in the pouring rain. "I... I guess I should go back..." She started awkwardly, looking up at Vlad's face.

With a shake of his head, Vlad replied, "Wait until the rain eases. If it doesn't in a little while, you'll stay here for the night."

Rainia blinked rapidly; almost positive she didn't just hear that. Green eyes watched her impassively, one dark eyebrow arching slightly as he waited for her reaction. Nibbling slightly on her lower lip, she shrugged slightly. "Alright..."

Vlad nodded once, removing his hand from her icy cheek before turning to Bruno. "Have the servants start a fire in one of the fireplaces and get her something warm."

Bruno nodded and with a quick "Aye, sire." before turning on his heel and going to do as Vlad bid him. Leading Rainia into a parlor type room, he bid her to sit while he went to get her something warm to wrap up in. Shivering slightly, Rainia sighed slightly as she stared at the fire one of the servants had started. A few minutes later, she nearly jumped out of her skin as a blanket was draped across her shoulders. Turning slightly, she exhaled in relief seeing Vlad standing there. "You scared me."

Vlad chuckled slightly as he walked around to sit beside her. "I have that affect on a lot of people. Can't imagine why."

They sat in companionable silence for a while, both watching the fire and each other out the corner of their eyes. Bruno was trying his hardest not to laugh. The sexual tension between those two was so palpable he was sure someone could cut it with a knife. Fighting against the smile that was trying to bloom on his face, he quietly turned and went to get some tea. Hopefully the two would work it out on their own. Either that or they'd have one hell of a wedding night. Chuckling to himself, he shook his head and headed towards the kitchen.

Authors Notes-Yep, here it finally is. Chapter Three. Some of you may notice that Rainia's last name is Baviere rather than NyteWolf. It becomes NyteWolf in the future, for her reincarnation. NyteWolf didn't seem to fit with the 15th century stuff. I apologize for my rudeness last chapter in the authors notes. I was under a lot of stress with reality and all. I would like to add that I am approachable and if you wish to talk to me at any time, my email is listed on my profile. I will only give out my AIM and MSN to people who I have talked to before and know they will not give out my sn's to anyone else.

Padfoots-mine - Thanks! Glad you like it.

Mercia Constantine - Okay, I'll try to slow it down a bit. Is this better?

Christine Erik - Thank you so much and I agree with you that this helps to understand the original better.

xeddieizzardxtomfeltonx - Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Yeah, I've finally gotten around to updating. Sorry it took so long, moving and reality got in the way. And to explain Rainia's shock over her engagement to Vlad, when she was first told about it, she brushed it off. I mean, would you believe your parents if they said a prince asked to marry you?

Disclaimer- I own Rainia. If I owned Dracula, I wouldn't be writing this story.

Chapter Four

Sitting close to the fire, with a warm fur blanket draped around her, Rainia let out a shaky breath. Her parents would be furious when they found out she had snuck out of the house but she didn't care at the moment. "You and I..."

"Are to be married, yes." The Dark Prince replied from where he sat in his high winged-back chair, staring into the fire. The dancing flames reflected in his dark green eyes, giving the impression that the fires of hell were in their depths.

Pulling the fur tighter around her slim body, Rainia bit at her lower lip. "I'm not royalty, milord." She replied, her silver eyes studying the floor.

"No matter, it's doubtful anyone will question it." His tone spoke of indifference to the situation and she could almost hear the shrug in his voice.

"I'm afraid I don't understand...why me?" Rainia said, finally looking at him.

Vlad raised a curious eyebrow. "You would object to marrying a prince?" He asked, sounding politely incredulous.

"No... of course not." Silver eyes studied him before their owner spoke once more. "Just...why choose the daughter of a Transylvanian noble over a princess?"

Taking a glass of wine from a servant that had entered the room, Vlad swirled it around slightly. Green eyes watched the motion of the blood-like liquid before he finally spoke again. "Would you have the truth or have me fabricate some fantasy for you?"

"I would expect no less than the truth from someone who is to be my future husband." Rainia replied after a moment's pause.

The corners of his lips twitched, almost as if he was trying to smile. "Good answer." He admitted, sipping at the richly colored wine. "There are several reasons why I have chosen to marry you. One of which I refuse to admit until I know myself that it is true." He said, studying the goblet in his hand with an almost indifferent expression on his face and in his eyes. "Then there are of course, the political reasons and a few personal reasons."

"So...it's not just because everyone is pushing you to get married?" Rainia's tensed muscles relaxed finally, having been taught as a bow-string since she had arrived.

"I could've sworn I just said that." Amusement tainted the velvet-over-steel voice that seemed to only belong to him. Honestly, he probably didn't need to face a person to intimidate them with a voice like that.

"O-okay...I think I can deal with that." Rainia's tone sounded borderline hysterical verging on slightly nervous.

Vlad sighed and placed his glass on a table before leaning forward towards his fiancé, a strand of midnight hair falling from his loose hair tie. He fixated his gaze at Rainia, his hands folding under his chin. "Rainia…" Her name fell from his lips like honey, "what is bothering you?"

She sucked in a shaky breath, and rubbed her slightly burning cheeks which were turning redder for every moment he kept his gaze on her. She didn't understand why she was feeling like this, her stomach flipped and knotted itself, and she felt a flutter within her chest. Not unlike nervousness, but this was something different. She squired a little, unable to get comfortable under his scrutiny. "I…" She stumbled for something to say, "I'm just tired is all."

Not quite believing her, but willing to let the matter drop for now, Vlad moved his gaze back towards the fire. Its flames were starting to die down, and a grayish light from the approaching dawn filtered through the windows. "It has been a long night; I don't doubt you're quite fatigued. But," He moved his green eyes back to Rainia. "That is not the only reason you are uneasy."

Rainia flushed at being caught at her lie. The corners of Vlad's lips twitched before returning to a solemn line. "We will continue this conversation later, understood?" At Rainia's nod and wide eyed expression, Vlad's emerald eyes softened and he rose from his seat, towering over Rainia's figured as she was dwarfed by the large blanket covering her. He kneeled, now at eye level, his green eyes looking into her own silver ones. He gently caressed her face with his calloused palm, twining her dark hair with his long fingers. Slowly, he lowered his face to hers and gently brushed his lips against her slightly parted rose pink lips.

Startled at the sudden contact, Rainia gasped as his lips touched hers. As he pressed closer to her, the twisting in her stomach changed to something completely different and her skin began to tingle. Her cheeks reddened at the foreign sensations Vlad was causing and nearly jumped when his tongue traced her bottom lip before slipping into her mouth. The sensations he was creating in her were making her dizzy as they all arrived at once. Vlad broke the contact a few seconds later, and Rainia couldn't decide whether she wanted him to kiss her like that again or not.

Vlad smiled slightly, it was a different sort of smile then what Rainia was used to, it was almost mischievous. He trailed a finger along her jaw and around her reddened lips. Her eyes were wide and staring at him, confusion, shock, and lust whirled in their depths, and Vlad was internally gleeful that nobody had kissed her quite like that before. And nobody else would, he would personally see to that.

He wrapped a strand of hair around a finger before whispering in her ear, his velvet voice filled with unrestrained lust. "Sleep well, love." With that he rose and left a flustered Rainia in the room, and signaled for a servant to show her to a room.

--------------------------

Stephan Baviere was not a happy man. After finding out from his mother-in-law what his daughter had done the night before, he had nearly fainted. His wife had barely managed to calm him down, pointing out that he could always ask if her intended had seen her. Arms folded over his chest, his long fingers drummed an annoyed pattern against his bicep. "How much longer?" He snapped angrily at the driver.

"Not too much farther, sir." The driver responded in turn, whipping at the four horses to go faster.

Stephan sat back angrily, glaring at nothing in particular. As the castle neared, his annoyance sputtered like a flame in the wind. He had better calm himself before talking to the Prince, unless he wanted to end up like one of the unfortunate people who angered him. Repressing a shudder as he passed the rows of impaled corpses, he mentally counted to ten and let out a shaky breath.

The carriage halted at the doors of the mighty fortress and the footman opened his door. Stepping out, Stephan walked confidently towards the doors as the sentries posted there opened massive oak doors. Three staircases led to the upper floor of the castle, one on either side that curved slightly and one dead center. What he saw there stopped him dead in his tracks. Prince Vladimir himself stood on the center staircase, arching a single brow at the nobleman. "Lord Stephan." The prince said as he descended the stairs, stopping before his future bride's father.

"Your Highness." Stephan replied, bowing slightly in respect.

Vlad nodded his head slightly in acknowledgement of the bow. "I take it you are looking for, unless I'm quite mistaken, your daughter?"

Stephan blinked in astonishment, completely taken aback by the apparent indifference of Vlad's tone. "She's here then?"

"Arrived last night, soaked but otherwise fine. She's asleep at the moment but I can have a servant wake her if you wish to see for yourself." Vlad said as he began to walk towards the throne room.

"No, that's quite alright." Stephan replied, cheeks reddening slightly in embarrassment. "I was just worried something else had happened to her."

--------------------------

Dressed in one of the most elegant gowns Rainia had ever worn, she slowly descended one of the three staircases. She had barely been able to sleep, still in shock over the fact that Vlad had kissed her. Upon awakening, a servant had brought her breakfast and the beautiful deep blue dress she wore now. Her hair was done up in an elegant knot with two slightly curled tendrils framing her face. Stopping suddenly at the sight of her furious father, Rainia gulped at the realization she was in trouble. "Dad, what're you doing here?"

"I work for our Prince, remember? What in the world were you thinking? Running off in the middle of the night like that?" Stephan fired off the questions in rapid succession.

"You didn't even notice I was gone until this morning!" Rainia fired back, fury burning in her eyes.

Stephan flushed but didn't deny her accusation. "That's not the point, Rainia. Why did you run off?"

"Maybe because my parents decided that _my _future was to be decided without my consent!" She practically snarled, reaching the bottom of the stairs and rushing away from her father.

Rainia huffed in annoyance as she furrowed her brow and glared out the window, scowling at bleak weather outdoors. Internally, she was still fuming at her father. Even though she knew that her behavior was unacceptable towards her father, and while in front of the prince- her fiancé to boot! She sighed. She really needed to learn to control herself better else who knew where her temper would lead her in the future.

"Do not frown so, my lady, the sun should be making an appearance soon." A voice spoke close to Rainia's ear, startling her. She spun around on her heel and stepped back at the proximity of the stranger that stood no more then a foot away.

The man smiled as his brown eyes sparkled in amusement. "I did not mean to frighten you, my lady."

Rainia stuttered for a moment before remembering her manners. "It is alright, good sir. It was my own fault for not paying better attention." She lowered her head and curtsied. It really wasn't like her to loose herself in her thoughts like she just did.

The man's shaggy blond hair fell across his eyes as Rainia rose. "Might I have your name?" While his tone was overall pleasant, Rainia couldn't help but notice that his eyes weren't quite level with her own, they were more pointedly staring at her breasts. As well as the fact with every little step back Rainia made, the stranger seemed to move even closer.

Finally with her back against the window behind her, Rainia had to choice other then to answer the man. "Rainia Baviere, sir" She really hoped he'd back off, or even someone _anyone_ would walk by and distract this… this leech!

"A lovely name to go with a lovely woman." He smiled again this time it was less charming and more lecherous. He moved closer to her and placed his hand on the wall beside her head. "What do you say, Lady Rainia, that we get a little more… acquainted?"

Rainia's eyes widened in outrage at the man's forwardness and daring to approach her as if she were a common wench! She was just about to give him a piece of her mind when a sharp voice floated in from the closest doorway.

"Ah, Lord Leonte. I see you've met my fiancé…" Vlad let his voice trail off as he stepped into the room. His eyes hard and burning with anger at the bastard's advances towards Rainia, who he could see, was looking ready to strangle Lord Petru Leonte with her bare hands.

Petru's brown eyes widened as he recognized the man the voice belonged to and jumped back from Rainia. He all but cowered as Vlad advanced. The look in his green eyes burned fury and Vlad nearly laughed at the horrified expression that appeared on Petru's face.

"Milord!" Leonte stuttered while falling on his knees. "Forgive me! I didn't know she was your fiancé! Please have mercy!" He choked at Vlad grabbed the slightly shorter man's collar and shoved him up against the wall, hard. Vlad delighted as Leonte's head struck hard against the stone wall and how a spot of blood began tickling down the wall and staining the man's blond hair.

Rainia's gasped at Vlad's actions and nearly screamed when Vlad fluidly took a dagger from a hidden sheath in his boot and brought it to Lord Leonte's neck. Vlad held the dagger against Petru's neck with just enough pressure to break the skin, causing a thin river of blood to fall. Petru struggled against Vlad but only gasped and little out painful whimpers as the more he move the deeper he pushed the dagger's edge into his neck.

"Yet you still had the guile to speak to any woman in my domain as you did?" Vlad hissed before directing his voice to Rainia who was standing against the window still, here eyes wide open in near terror. "Rainia. Leave!"

Rainia didn't need to be told twice and quickly ran out of the room and down the hall towards to stairs. Screams of pain and anguish followed her and haunted her mind for the rest of the day and late into the night. Filling her dreams with blood and terror.

--------------------------

Shivering, she braced herself against the cold stone of the castle wall. Tears formed in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. Rainia knew that Vlad was called Tepes - Impaler - for a reason. Choking on a sob, she exhaled shakily. A part of her was screaming in terror, wanting nothing more than to flee and never return. Crossing her arms over her stomach in an effort to not become physically sick, she closed her eyes. The noble's death was on her hands, even if it was her fiancé that had killed him. Sinking to the floor, she buried her face in her skirts and finally let the tears fall.

After seeing that Petru was taken to the dungeons for now, Vlad turned on his heel and went to find Rainia. When he finally found her, he wasn't prepared for the sight of her small frame being wracked with gut-wrenching sobs. His footsteps faltered a moment, obviously unsure if he should approach. With a firm resolve, he walked over to her and went down on one knee beside her. Gently touching her shoulder, he tilted his head in an effort to see her face. "Rainia?"

Looking up, dark grey eyes met concerned green ones. "What?" She manged to choke out, tears streaming down her face to land on her dress.

"I'm... sorry you had to see that." He replied after a moment, brushing a stray strand of her hair behind her ear.

"You killed him." Rainia accused, hicupping in an effort to breathe and control her tears.

"No... I had him taken to the dungeon. His death isn't on your hands." Vlad replied.

When she threw herself into his arms, Vlad barely managed to keep his balance. Her arms wound around his neck and buried her face in his collar bone. Blinking in astonishment, his arms found their way around her back, pulling her closer to him. Gently placing a kiss on her temple, he rested his cheek on her hair and let her cry in his arms.

Author's Notes - Here it is! Chapter Four, at long last! Thanks as always to Lady Draculea, who without, this chapter and story wouldn't even be here. Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Notes - Anything in italics represents a flash back,for this chapter anyway. Enjoy! Rainia

Disclaimer - Unfourtunately, I don't own Dracula. Bram Stoker does, or did since he's been dead for a long time now. Rainia is mine. Saysha is a friend of mine's character but I have her permission so there.

Chapter Five

_A Few Weeks Earlier..._

_Her Mistress was scaring her. That was the first thing Saysha realized, silently following Lady Baviere around the market place. The mother of her best friend was scurrying around, moving here and there, acting like an excited child. Quite honestly, it was beginning to worry the young servant girl. I guess I can understand why. I mean, Rainia is marrying Prince Dracula, Saysha thought, brushing a stay lock of brown hair from her eyes._

_"What do you think of this one?"_

_The sudden question jerked her out of her thoughts and she flushed slightly as she realized that Lady Baviere was looking at her expectantly. "It's lovely, milady." _

_Marie turned the midnight blue cloth over in her hand, frowning slightly in thought. The color, she admitted to herself, was beautiful and would probably work well as a wedding dress." You think Rainia will like it?"_

_The younger girl at her side nodded. "She'd love it, milady."_

_The rest of the morning and early afternoon followed like this, and Saysha's feet were beginning to tire. The leather shoes pinching her toes when Lady Baviere stopped in front of a booth, Saysha was more then happy for the rest. Perhaps she'd be able to sit down for a little, long enough to fetch a drink of water and rest her feet. _

_It was when Lady Baviere moved closer to the booth and towards the middle aged woman behind the table loaded with various trinkets that Saysha noticed the bright coloured cloths draped over polls, creating a tent to block out the blinding sunlight from the customers. The woman, a gypsy no doubt, Saysha guessed from her clothing of scarves and beads had a peculiar smile upon her face. Whether it was from sadness or fear, or even both, Saysha couldn't tell. _

_She moved closer, but kept a polite distance away as a servant should. Though she was close enough to hear what was being said. She pretended to be studying the various trinkets as Mistress Baviere conversed with the gypsy woman._

_The woman's eyes winkled at the corners as her lips tightened into a thin line as she spoke directly at Marie. Her words were sudden and Marie wondered why she had come to this stall in the first place. The trinkets were more casual and something that Rainia would collect, but not suitable for a wedding of the sort that was being held in a few weeks time. _

"_Though the times are bright, darkness hides behind every corner, under every cradle, and within man's heart." The gypsy's eyes seemed to widen as the words flowed. Marie shivered at the tone and wanted nothing more to run, but her feet were rooted, unable to move. Something in her needed to hear what else the gypsy said. _

"_The war will raise red with rage and ruthlessness. Blood will bathe the fields and colour the rivers. Love shall hold strong, but not strong enough. Bridges will burn as light falls from the sky where waters will shatter the stone heart and bury the pieces in darkness." _

_All Marie could here was her own heartbeat as the words washed over her and she suddenly felt cold, even though the afternoon sun high in the sky. She shook her head, rational thought once again entering her mind and she immediately thought that there were loads of ways the gypsy's words could be interpreted and that fretting over them was a waste of time and energy. She still had shopping to do and she was expected home soon. With a sniff, Marie turned over her heel and walked back into the crowd, leaving the gypsy and her words behind her._

_Saysha quickly followed her mistress, but she wasn't able to shake of the gypsy's words as easily. She grew up on the stories that her father would tell of the gypsy's and how the dabbled with things that Christians frowned heavily upon. The words stuck with her, nagged at her mind and she quickly forgot about her aching feet and she scrambled to keep up with her mistress. _

--------

The tall wooden doors in front of her looked so stoic and final. Aged wood that had seen so much, past weddings and deaths, laughter and tears, and was yet again going to witness another moment in history. Rainia bowed her head, ignoring the fluttering maids around her, fixing any last minute details to her gown and headdress. It didn't seem like so long ago that she was admiring Vlad from afar and dreaming the dreams that all young ladies did. Now, her future was in front of her, separated by the solid wooden doors.

Was she ready for this? No. She'd never be ready for marriage, but she was getting married anyways, and to a man she barely knew. She knew he could be cruel, but had a kindness that was there, if not a little hard to see. He could be your worst enemy or nightmare, yet he had shown her a gentle side that was capable of showing the tenderest of love. In the little time she had spent to get to know Prince Vlad, she came to see that he had a temper yet it wasn't as easily provoked as she had come to believe. He wasn't humourless, or unfeeling, just hidden beneath layers of walls, protecting those around him as well as himself.

Yet, in that time Rainia didn't know much else. What was his childhood like; did he have any siblings, what was his favourite food? The questions went on and on… and yet she felt a determination to learn the answers to her questions. Though, she couldn't deny the nervousness that was slowly eating away at her nerves. Would Vlad change after they were married? She had heard stories of men that had woo-ed women with flowers and kind words, only after marriage transforming their soft words and touches to harsh tones and bruising grips. She shuddered; she had to stop thinking like that. Vlad wouldn't do that to her, especially after he saved her from that despicable Lord.

Pushing those thoughts away, Rainia remembered a previous worry and it dug its way back, sending butterflies to attack the inside of her stomach and her head to feel faint. She knew she could survive the wedding, back what about _after _the wedding? She mother and grandmother had briefly gone over with her duties and a little of what to expect. Of course, she had heard the hushed gossip between maids and Saysha had discussed what she knew with her. According to her mother, Rainia's duty was to take whatever her husband gave and to deal with the pain. That it was shameful to react and find pleasure, that it was her duty to give her husband was much pleasure as possible. Yet, according the hushed whispers of the maids, much pleasure was to be found to the woman as well.

A tap to her shoulder brought Rainia from her musings.

"Milady?" Saysha's worried face appeared in front of Rainia.

Rainia smiled and stood straight. "I'm alright, thank you Saysha."

Saysha nodded, not quite believing her, but willing to let it go. "It's time."

Rainia breathed as deep her corset allowed her and held her head high. Her maids scattered out of sight, moving to hidden tunnels to witness the wedding though hidden crevasses. The wooden doors slowly swung open, revealing her future husband and unveiling her future.

--------

The click of a lock followed behind her, telling her that her chance to run had gone out the window. Not that she would be able to run in the first place. Between the tight, decorative shoes and corset, a toddler would be able to catch her. Even so, she doubted she could move even if she ordered her feet to. She was frozen in spot as she watched her fiancé… no, her husband poke at the fire.

The ceremony was a blur to her. Faces she had grown up with seemed like strangers while words and voices went through the air without any real meaning to her. It was a wonder she was able speak when she was meant to. The whole experience seemed to move too fast for her to catch up.

Now, she was in a newly prepared set of chambers. For the night it was chambers they would share, later her chambers alone, yet a door stood along a wall connecting to a tunnel to Vlad's rooms. The rooms were cozy, yet bare. She hadn't had the chance to add her own touch to them.

"You're nervous." Vlad's voice interrupted her thoughts, bringing her back to the matters at hand.

Rainia could feel heat bloom in her cheeks; she ducked her head, suddenly shy. "Can you blame me?"

Her husband chuckled slowly and lifted her chin with his fingers. He ignored her question, set on reassuring her. "I won't hurt you, you know."

She adverted her eyes, her nervousness increasing ten fold. "I know, I've just heard stories…"

"Stories?"

She nodded, twisting her hands in nervousness until Vlad took hold of her left hand, gentle caressing it and the ring that now adorned her finger. "Mother told me stories of wedding nights, and I've heard the servants… I don't know what to believe or do or…"

He hushed her by placing a finger on her lips, surprising her. Then raising her hand to his lips, he kissed her palm. "Rainia, stories are what you make of them. I promise that I would never cause you pain if I could help it. I will be gentle and," his smile was mischievous, if not a little wicked. "You have been told that your obligation was to… not react, correct?" At her stiff nod and increasing blush he continued. "When a man and woman couple, it can be pleasurable for both."

Rainia could feel her face burn as Vlad spoke. "Oh?"

Vlad hummed and moved a strand of hair, that fallen from its severely pinned knot, behind her ear. Rainia closed her eyes as his hand caressed her face. Most of the butterflies were gone; Vlad's reassuring words soothed her nerves and strengthened her resolve. Vlad hadn't changed from the man she knew before the wedding. If anything, he was gentler to her, if only to assure her that everything was going to be fine and that she had nothing to worry about.

When his gentle caresses stopped, Rainia opened her eyes. She marveled at the emotions that shone through Vlad's emerald eyes. She smiled, "I'm not so afraid anymore."

He smiled gently in return. "I'm glad." And he moved in to kiss her.

Vlad was true to his words. He was gentle and patient with her. He showed her how to touch and receive how to move and find her own pleasure. She fell asleep that night wrapped her husband's arms feeling safe and loved. She felt like she was where she was supposed to be and that nothing would be able to separate them, ever.

--------

Letting out a deep sigh of relief, Rainia sagged against the heavy oak door that led into the castle's library. Castle Dracula was a hive of activity, everyone running around in near panic to clean up the party from the previous day. Who knew wedding receptions could be that loud and crazy? Opening her eyes when she felt someone watching her, she glanced up. No one was there with her, save for a painting of her fiancée's parents staring down at her from it's place above the modest hearth. Laughing nervously to herself, she moved away from the door and towards one of the chairs littered around the vast room.

Sinking into one with a grateful murmur, she allowed herself to relax. Everyone was rushing all over the place and it had begun to make her dizzy, having to turn every time someone addressed her about something or another. The painting of her dead future in-laws seemed to watch her, sending a chill down her spine. Rubbing her arms, she sighed again. Once again, she silently wished for the company of her personal servant and friend. Saysha was always a calming presence but was back with her parents. Little did she know that the two would be reunited soon.

Glancing up, she stared at the massive amount of books that Vlad's library held. Rainia couldn't imagine someone reading all of them, thinking that it would possibly take a lifetime to read every single one. "Wow." She breathed out, only to jump when a voice answered her.

"Impressive, isn't it?"

Bruno stood in the entry way, watching her as she leapt to her feet and whirled to face him. "Is Prince Dracula looking for me?" She asked, uncertainty coating her words as they left her mouth.

"Yes and no, he sent me to see if you were alright." He replied easily, shrugging well-muscled shoulders with indifferent ease. "Somehow knew you'd find yourself here."

Rainia tilted her head at him. "What makes you say that?"

"'Tis Vlad's sanctuary, when things become too... hectic."

"You've known him a long time, haven't you?" She questioned lightly, subtly prying for more information about her husband-to-be.

"Aye, indeed I have. Knew him before he got his throne back." Seeing her hesitate, Bruno waved a hand at her. "Can't tell ye anything unless ye ask."

She frowned slightly, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. She did want to know more about the man who had become her husband the day before but hesitated in asking. What was she afraid of? That she'd hear something to make her want to run from him? Mentally shoving all her concerns aside, she took a deep breath before speaking. "What happened to him?" Seeing confusion flood his face, Rainia corrected herself. "When he was younger, I mean."

Bruno sighed, not entirely sure if he should tell the young princess about it. "His father was murdered - buried alive. His elder brother was killed while he and his younger brother, Radu, became prisoners of the Turkish sultan. He refuses to talk about what happened while he was a prisoner, only saying he was tortured because they hoped to break him." Seeing her pale, Bruno grimaced. "My apologies, milady, I shouldn't have said that."

"No, it's alright. Please, continue." She replied quickly, wanting to hear more.

He was silent a moment. "They finally released him and he went to King Matthias of Hungary for support to regain his throne. When he came back to his native land is when we met." A smirk graced his features. "He was in disguise as a peasant and got into a fight. I helped him out of it and we had lunch while watching the ex-prince punishing someone. We talked and I helped him to win his crown back." Bruno shrugged. "Been by his side ever since."

Rainia smiled softly. "You care for him a lot, don't you?"

The elder man nodded. "He's like a brother to me." He shrugged indifferently. "Oh, the prince has something for you."

Blue-grey eyes focused on him, confusion warring with curiosity reflecting inside them. "He does?"

Bruno grinned, stepping aside and opening the door. A young girl, around the same age as Rainia, stood there with a mix of terror and fascination on her face. Blinking, the other girl's eyes focused on the princess and a grin split her face. "Rainia!"

"Saysha?" She replied, a smile lighting her own features. "What are you doing here?"

"The prince sent for me to come work here... and I have a favor to ask."

The princess tilted her head. "Yes?"

"If I'm going to clean this place, I think I'm going to need a bigger broom." The servant explained with a nervous laugh.

Rainia stared at her friend before she began to laugh, joined shortly by Bruno. Saysha simply looked between them, wondering what was so funny.


End file.
